Emotion
by Defender.of.the.People1
Summary: Daniel Pierce takes on a case that even he may not be able to solve. With Lewicki in danger, and a growing friction between him and Kate, Daniel will need to use more than just his brilliant mind to solve the puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"What does it mean to feel emotion?" Asked Daniel Peirce as he stood in front of his morning class in the lecture hall he had become so familiar with over the years. "How do you know that you _are_ feeling an emotion? Science tells us that emotion is nothing more than a electrochemical reaction in your mind, designed to make you achieve the goals that your DNA has hardwired into your brain."

Daniel moved slowly about the room, letting the silence charge the air before he began again. "Or are there emotions that you feel that have no foundation in instinct? Someone give me an emotion."

Several students raised their hands and Daniel pointed to a brunette in the second row. "Love?" She said questioningly. Daniel smiled a knowing smile at her simple answer.

"Love is destined to keep mates together to produce offspring and see that the child is protected until it is old enough to protect it's self. Come on people! This is the most basic of human instincts! Give me another one."

Daniel pointed at another student in the classroom, a man this time. "Happiness." Daniel smiled again, amused at his students lack of understanding of the subject.

"Happiness is simply a tool to get people to do what needs to be done. You feel happy when you eat, you-you feel happy when you do a good job, you feel happy when you accomplish something that needed to get done." Daniel glanced over at Lewicki in the corner who was looking down at his papers on the desk. "So how do you _know_ that you are feeling love, or happiness, and if that emotion is a part of who you are? That is a question, for our next class on Monday."

Sighs and the occasional groan could be heard as the class gathered their things, and slowly ushered themselves out of the lecture hall. Daniel glanced over at Lewicki again as the student filed out. He was still looking at the papers on the desk with his jaw tightly clenched and his brow furrowed. Daniel sauntered over to his coat and briefcase and began to collect his things.

"You didn't say anything in class today Lewicki. Not even a sarcastic face." Daniel said as Lewicki began gather his papers and things as well. He said nothing, which confused Daniel. He'd never seen Lewicki so tight lipped and serious. Lewicki may be serious most of the time, but he always had a kindness and sincerity to his actions. Sometimes he was sarcastic and playful. Today, he was tense, hastily shoving his papers into his bag, and jamming his sleeves into his coat.

"Come on Doc, I'll go get you some tea and a crossword." Lewicki finally said as he began to walk out the door. Daniel, quite surprised by his actions, finished pulling his scarf through it's self, and followed him out the door.

Daniel had never seen Lewicki this way, and had never been very good at knowing when to quit. He just didn't know how to approach him. As they walked down the halls, he tried to formulate a way to approach him. As he was thinking he realized he was already at his favorite bench in the quad and Lewicki was on his way to get Daniel a tea.

"**Lewicki needs to talk to someone Daniel. He's not going to open up unless you ask.**" Natalie said, sitting on the bench as Daniel sat down.

"You think I don't know that? I just don't know how I should approach him, or _if_ I should approach him. I'm not his mother." Daniel said, pulling out his old tape player and headphones and selecting a suitable tape to play. Natalie gave him her usual reproachful smile.

"**You are the only person Lewicki has here. He has no friends, no family here. You have a responsibility to him. He takes care of you Daniel, and now it's time for you to take care of him a little.**" She said, giving him a soft smile. Daniel knew she was right. He knew that he owed Lewicki more than just an assistant teacher position.

"Look I'll talk to him tonight. Will that make you happy?" Asked Daniel.

"Will what make me happy?" Said a familiar voice to Daniel's left. He jumped and spun around to find Kate Moretti standing above him with a quizzical smile. Daniel stood slowly, trying to come up with a suitable answer.

"Ah-I was just writing out loud. Next week's lecture." He hugged his briefcase to his chest, his usual defensive response, and Kate knew it.

"Well if you're busy I can just-"

"No! No, I mean..." He rocked back on his heals and gave her a sly look. "If you're...working on a case..." He left the statement open, and Kate was smart enough to see this.

"What, you don't think I'd come just to see you?" She crossed her arms and gave him a mocking smile, her eyes glinting with amusement. Daniel met her gaze and suddenly felt a little light headed. His stomach was doing little flips when he finally tore his eyes away, looking at the ground.

"You did come _just_ to see me. About a case." His eyes flicked back up to her face as she gave a sigh that said lengths.

"Alright yes, there is a case and it's quite the conundrum." Kate gave in, sounding exasperated. "Night before last an apartment owner reported a murder in his building. The victim was Joycean Roan, a recovering addict and one of his tenants."

"I don't understand." Daniel said. "Why do you need my 'field of expertise'? And why is the FBI involved?" He asked her, his head tilting to the side slightly. Kate smiled in that perfect way of hers, like a hunter before the hunt.

"Because the body was never found, and Joycean had bipolar disorder."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kate lead Daniel under the police tape and into the main hallway of the seedy apartment building. The wallpaper was peeling, the sound of the plumbing humming could be heard, and the place smelled of sweat and now blood.

"I still don't understand why the FBI is involved in this case Kate. You haven't given me much information to go on here." Said Daniel, looking around the appartment builting hallway as cops and FBI agents stood around talking to tenants and gathering information.

"This isn't something I can just tell you Daniel. You have to see it for yourself." Kate said cryptically as they made their way to the apartment in question. Kate opened the door to the appartment and even Daniel was impressed by the sight within.

Inside the small room, it looked as though a tornado had touched down and had strewn and broken almost everything inside the room. Glass and furniture were everywhere, clothing was ripped and torn, and blood coated almost every surface, including the ceiling. Daniel entered cautiously, trying not to step in any of the blood for risk of damaging evidence.

"Oh wow." Daniel said taken aback at the shear amount of wreckage and blood in the house. "This is...quite impressive. Are you sure that the victim is the tennant who lived here?" He asked Kate, turning slightly to face her as he put on his glasses.

"Almost positive. Joycean has been missing for two days and the blood is two days old. Once we do a DNA test we should be sure of it." Kate paused and took a small step into the room, also very careful of the blood. "Joycean had a record a mile long. Apparently she was diagnosed Bipolar seeking treatment in the area as well treatment for her addiction to methamphetamine and alcohol. However she had a bit of past in gangs and violence. She was the former girlfriend of a member of the Bloody 66."

"So you think that a gang member with a grudge did this?" Daniel asked as he examined the patterns of blood spatter.

"We're not sure." Said Kate with a sigh. "Joycean was also a member of a Bipolar support group at the local mental health clinic. I was going to go interview her doctor and see if we could get an interview with the group as well."

Daniel only grunted his reply, as he continued to examine the crime scene. After carefully looking at the breakage he stood and took off his glasses. "There is something wrong with this picture." He said carefully.

"Tell me about it." She said looking around the room. "There is no way that the owner of this blood is alive. What's more, there is no body, no sign that there even _was_ a body."

"Obviously if Joycean is dead, then she didn't die here. This feels more like a warning than a crime scene." Said Daniel. He looked over at Kate and gave her a serious look. "Let's go talk to her psychiatrist."

* * *

Daniel and Kate sat in the waiting room of the mental health clinic, Daniel in his usual defensive mode, pensive and hugging his briefcase, and Kate sitting patiently, watching him think.

"I don't understand why you think Joycean's death had anything to do with her mental health. It's more likely that this is-is revenge for some past grudge against her." Said Daniel suddenly, his thoughts bursting out. Kate gave him an exasperated look.

"I'm just trying to look at every angle Daniel. As far as we know, all of the gang members Joycean could have been involved with are either dead, or in prison. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this, and this was the best place to start." Kate said, meeting Daniel's eyes. For a moment, the two were suspended in time, their eyes staring into one another.

"Hello, Dr. Pierce? Agent Moretti?" Asked a voice right in front of them. Daniel and Kate broke their tense contact and as they stood, Daniel could not help but feel a sense of loss. "I'm Elena Johnson, Joycean's psychiatrist. Shall we talk in my office?"

Daniel and Kate were led to a cosy, but well furnished office down several hallways. Daniel took a seat in front of the desk alongside Kate.

"Now," Said Doctor Johnson as she took a seat. "How can I help you?"

"Doctor Johnson, were you informed of Joycean Roan's disapearance?" Asked Kate, getting into her causal interrogation mode.

"No, I didn't know that Joycean was missing. Our next appointment isn't for another week. Do you know if she's alright?" Asked the Doctor, looking seriously concerned.

"As of right now we do not know her wereabouts. We would just like to ask you a few questions about her condition as long as it doesn't violate her confidentiality agreement. Is that alright?"

"Yes of course. I'll help in any way I can."

* * *

Daniel hung up his scarf on the rack by his front door and sighed. The interview with Joycean's doctor had been relatively uneventful. Kate had asked many generic questions about Joycean's stability, and treatment. Doctor Johnson had been able to reply to most of them, and had given Daniel no insights into the health of the victim. She was progressing well, taking her medication, and had been very active in the group therapy. The only few questions of interest to Daniel, was towards the end of the interview.

"How did Joycean get along with the other patients in the group?" Kate had asked. Daniel had sat up a little straighter at that question.

"Joy was very social, and seemed to get along with almost everyone in the group." Doctor Johnson had answered very simply.

"Almost everyone?" Kate had asked, leaning a little forward.

"Well, for obvious reasons I can not disclose their name, but Joycean seemed to dislike one of the other patients, and they seemed to dislike her. They were always at odds with each other in every session." The Doctor said, thinking to herself a little. "However I don't think that they would do anything to harm her. They were simply on opposite viewpoints when it came to almost everything."

Daniel took off his coat as he relived the memory and shook his head a little. Something didn't quite fit, he was sure of it.

"LEWICKI!" Daniel shouted as he entered his study. When there was no response, he stuck his head in the kitchen, expecting to find Lewicki there cleaning, or cooking dinner. The room was dark and empty. Daniel, yelled again, up the stairs. Still no response. Daniel was startting to get seriously worried when the front door opened and in walked Lewicki. His face was drawn, and he looked stressed and tired.

"Lewiki?" Daniel asked as he began to hang up his coat. Lewiki jumped, and spun around, fear on his face. When he saw that is was Daniel he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me Doc." He said, and continued to hang up his coat. Daniel was baffled by his appearance. He looked disheveled, as though he had been running or worse. He had dark circles under his eyes, and simply walked past Daniel without saying a word. He turned on the lights to the kitchen, and Daniel followed.

"Lewicki, what is going on with you?!" Asked Daniel as Lewicki began to gather up the materials to make dinner.

"W-what are you talking about Doc. I'm fine." He said nervously.

"Lewicki you were silent as the grave in class this morning, and now you come home late, look like a mess, and jump at the slightest sound!" Daniel said. To prove his point, Daniel smacked his hand on the counter and Lewicki jumped, spinning around to look him. Lewicki's eyes grew dark, and Daniel could tell he was shutting down.

"Doc, what I do is none of your business. As long as I cook, clean, and show up for class what does it matter what I do? Now stay out of it!" Lewiki snapped, and slamming a frying pan down on the stove and stalking off to his room.

"**Now that was suspicious.**" Said Natalie, appearing to his right. Daniel glanced at her and nodded his head.

"Tell me about it! I have _never_ seen Lewicki behave like that. Even when he was mad at me. Something is going on here." Daniel ran his hand through his hair, and paced around his study. "What do you think is wrong with hi..." Daniel drifted off as suddenly Natalie was gone, and in her stead was a young fourteen year old boy with dark skin wearing baggy clothes.

"**Of course something is wrong with him, man. The real question is, 'can you handle it?'**"

_**A Note from the Author: Hey, thank you to everyone who is following this story. Also thank you to everyone who has read the first two chapters. This is my first Fan-fic EVER, so give me a review and tell me what you think of it so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Daniel sat at his desk the next morning, a tea in his hand and a pen in the other. He had no classes to teach today, so he was enjoying the morning crossword at home. He took a sip of tea and his hand descended to answer 32 across.

"**Naw man, you got it all wrong.**" Said his most current hallucination, a fourteen year old gang banger sprawled in a chair.

"You know..." Said Daniel, not even glancing at the young man. "You are the most ANNOYING hallucination to date. Way to set a new record."

"**Not my fault man. You the one who is hallucinating me. Nothin' I can do about it.**" He said, cracking a cocky smile. Daniel briefly glanced up at him and sighed, preferring to say nothing. He continued to solve his crossword until their was a knock upon the door. Daniel glanced up at where the teenage boy was, but he was gone. Daniel stood up, and walked to the front door. He opened it to reveal Kate Moretti, in her usual work attire. She had a knowing smile on her face, and Daniel couldn't help but smile when he saw her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this house call Agent Moretti?" He asked in an almost flirtatious manor. Kate smiled and took no time in answering him.

"We just got a tip from the landlord. Apparently Joycean had a boyfriend, Adrian Calson. I was going to go over to his apartment and thought you would like to come along." Kate said, getting that look in her eyes, the one Daniel liked so much.

"You have no idea how much." Daniel said, grabbing his coat and scarf, and following Kate down the steps.

* * *

Kate knocked on the door of the dirty apartment and waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, she knocked again with the added "FBI, open up!" to hopefully get the message through. Stirring could be heard in the apartment. A thump, a curse, and the shuffling of feet across a floor. Soon the many locks on the door were being unlocked and the door opened a crack. A young man's eye could be seen as he surveyed Daniel and Kate outside of his apartment.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice nervous and irritated. Kate gave Daniel a quick glance, one that told him to be ready in the event of danger.

"Adrian Calson? My name is Kate Moretti I'm an agent with the FBI, and this is Doctor Daniel Pierce. We would like to come in and just ask you a few questions about Joycean Roan." Adrian said nothing as he closed the door, undid the last chain, and opened the door wide for Kate and Daniel to enter.

Daniel followed Kate into the shoddy living room, and sat down on one of the only clear spots on the couch. Kate sat right next to him to keep from sitting on anything resembling pizza or cans of soda and beer. So close were they, that Daniel could feel her shoulder brushing against his arm. He tried to keep himself focused on the matter at hand, but he was acutely aware of her presence, and was dangerously close to blushing.

"Joycean in some kind of trouble?" Adrian asked as he sat down in a chair facing the couch. He crossed his arms and slung one leg over the arm of the chair.

"As of right now we can't be sure. Joycean's apartment was found trashed and covered in blood. The lab is doing a DNA test right now." Kate said leaning forward. "How long have you known Joycean?"

"Since we were kids. We lived on the same block in a rough part of town." Adrian said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Daniel took note of that as Kate continued with the questioning.

"Did you know that Joycean had past ties to the Bloody 66?" Kate asked as Adrian squirmed.

"Yeah I knew. We both ran with them for a little while in middle school and high school. But we quit all that when the crew got busted." He said, shifting again and touching his face.

"**Man, gotta give him props. Dude don't squeal.**" Said Daniel's 14 year old hallucination that appeared behind Adrian and to the left. "**He's hiding something.**" Daniel looked at Adrian's face and really payed attention to his eye movements.

"You didn't just quit did you Adrian." Said Daniel suddenly. Kate looked over at him, as did Adrian.

"What you talkin' 'bout man?! Of course we quit, we didn't want to get busted too." Adrian stood at this point, a hint of panic in his voice. Daniel stood as well and continued to speak.

"I'm right. You didn't _just_ quit. You and Joycean did something. Something that caused the leaders of the Bloody 66 to get arrested." Daniel's eyes were ablaze with understanding and passion as Adrian stood in abject shock.

"Adrian, if we find out that you knew something, and didn't tell us, you could go to jail for obstruction of justice." Said Kate, standing as well, her expression more sympathetic. Adrian looked at Kate, a haunted expression on his face as he battled his own continence.

"It's not what we did, it's what we saw."

* * *

Daniel sat in front of the computer as Kate interrogated Adrian in the FBI headquarters. On the other side of the one way mirror, he could see everything that was going on, and one the screen in front of him, he had an up close view of Adrian's face.

"Tell us what happened Adrian." Kate said, her hands knit and in front of her on the table.

"It was an initiation into the Bloody 66. I was about fourteen, fifteen at the time. I had been runnin' dope for them for a few years cause my big brother was a member at the time. Me and about five other kids, including Joycean, were taken to an abandoned warehouse. There were six guys there, tied up and beaten. They said that we had to kill 'em if we wanted to be apart of the crew. Only one of us did it. And he didn't just kill his guy. When the rest of us didn't do it, he killed the rest of them too." He paused for a moment before continuing. "They beat us up. Raped Joycean, and dumped us by the side of the road. Someone called for an ambulance, and we were taken to the hospital. All five of us turned states evidence for immunity, and remained anonymous."

"So you're saying that Joycean was killed because of this?" Kate asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen any of the others since the last trial... except Joycean of course." Adrian said, his head in his hands.

"Can you tell us who the other three were?" Kate asked. Suddenly Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the young teenager from that morning behind him.

"**You know who one of the remaining three are Daniel.**" He said simply. Daniel quickly looked back at the interrogation but Adrian was saying nothing. "**Think about it. Who am I Doc?**" Daniel suddenly turned to the young boy in question and really looked at his features.

"Oh god."

* * *

Max Lewicki stood under a bridge in a seedy part of town. It was raining, and he had his hood up, not wanting to be seen. He stood and waited for a few moments, when suddenly he heard a quiet "Max?" From the shadows. He stepped out into the light just as a young woman with dark skin stepped into his view.

"Joycean?" Max ran to her and she threw herself in his arms. She was shaking and crying.

"Max, they got Cameron and James. You and Adrian are next." She stepped away from him as Max held her at arms length.

"It's going to be okay Joy. Tell me what happened, I thought you were dead!" Said Max also scared and angry. Joycean opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly stopped as she saw something over Max's shoulder. Terror spread across her features as Max turned to see.

There were two shots, a scream, and then silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lewicki was sitting on the back of an ambulance with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and the other preoccupied with keeping the blanket wrapped around him when Daniel and Kate arrived on the scene.

Daniel immediately approached Lewicki and almost hugged him. An awkward moment passed, with Daniel trying to find a way to recover from his open arms, and Lewicki trying to make it seem like he didn't know what Daniel was trying to do. Daniel dropped one arm and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I...uh...i-it's good to see you're okay Lewicki." He said nervously. Lewicki, gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm glad to be okay Doc." He said. Lewicki's face was sullen and drawn, and it looked as though he had done his fair share of crying. Kate stood away for a moment, letting Daniel and Lewicki reunite in peace. When it was obvious that nothing else was going to be said Kate stepped forward to stand next to Daniel.

"Hey Max. I need to ask you to come downtown and tell us what happened soon. We need to examine the body first though." Kate's tone was quiet and highly sympathetic, obviously wanting to make this as easy as possible for Lewicki.

"Alright Kate." He said, looking down into the depths of the coffee in his hand. Kate tugged on Daniel's sleeve and he followed her over to the body. Under the bridge was Joycean's body, crumpled on the ground. Photographers were taking pictures of the body as Kate and Daniel stood over the undignified form of Joycean Roan.

"This doesn't make sense." Kate said to Daniel as she looked at Joycean. "We found enough blood in her apartment to kill anyone. Now here she is." Daniel stood with his hands in his coat pockets and danced around the body as he examined her, his glasses perched on his nose.

"Obviously the blood at her apartment was a warning." Daniel said giving a small sigh. "Just like I called it." He gave Kate an _"I told you so"_ glance before turning back to the crime scene.

"Why would the killer want to warn Joycean as opposed to just killing her at the apartment?" Kate asked looking at Daniel, her quizzical expression so very much like a little girl that Daniel couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I don't know." Daniel admitted stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But I know how we can find out."

Lewicki, Daniel and Kate sat in the FBI interrogation room as Kate angled the camera at Lewicki. Daniel had fraught Kate on taking him here, but Kate's boss had overruled. This case was starting to get press coverage and as much as Daniel wanted to talk with him in private, he also understood that Lewicki needed to stay safe.

"Lewicki, tell us what happened." Kate said softly, giving Daniel a side glance. Lewicki also glanced at Daniel with a hesitant eye. At Daniel's nod, Lewicki began his story.

"It started a few days ago, when I found out about Joycean..."

* * *

_Lewicki walked down the stairs of the house as Daniel sat and did his morning crossword and drank his tea in his study. Lewicki gathered up his papers and checked a few last minute changes that he had made. His cell phone buzzed, signaling he had gotten a text._

" _**Adrian had texted me telling me that the Police and the FBI had found Joycean's apartment filled with blood. I hadn't spoken to him in years. That whole morning, I was in a state of shock, and fear. That night I got a text from Joycean."**_

_Lewicki walked down the street, headed for the park that Joycean had asked him to meet her at. He stood in the shadows near a small fountain and waited._

"_**Her message had been cryptic, and I had no idea what I was getting into. I waited for an hour, when I decided to head home."**_

_Lewicki walked back the way he had came when he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw no one. His nervousness grew, and he began to speed up. His feet hit the pavement at a trotting pace as the feeling of someone watching grew. He looked behind himself again and fear truly took over. A figure stood not fifty feet back, and began to move after him. Lewicki broke out into a full on run, dodging trash cans and cardboard boxes. His feet pounded against the pavement as he felt the stranger behind him match his pace, the sound of his shoes hitting the ground enough to terrify Lewicki onward. He rounded a corner, and shot across the street, not even concerned about cars. He took an alleyway and didn't look back until he had rounded the end of the block. His back pressed against the brick of a building, Lewicki breathed in quickly, his heart still pounding. He took a quick glance around the corner, and saw a figure running down the street, away from him. Not wasting any time, he took off toward home, occasionally looking over his shoulder for good measure all the way._

"_**I made it home okay, but the Doc was there. I managed to dodge his questions, but the whole situation had me scared out of my mind. The next day, I was always looking over my shoulder. I didn't know if anyone was safe. Towards the end of the afternoon, I got another text from Joycean, this time telling me to meet her under the bridge. I tried to talk myself out of it, but I couldn't leave her alone out there. So I went to her."**_

_Lewicki stood under a bridge in a seedy part of town. It was raining, and he had his hood up, not wanting to be seen. He stood and waited for a few moments, when suddenly he heard a quiet "Max?" From the shadows. He stepped out into the light just as a young woman with dark skin stepped into his view._

"_Joycean?" Max ran to her and she threw herself in his arms. She was shaking and crying._

"_Max, they got Cameron and James. You and Adrian are next." She stepped away from him as Max held her at arms length._

"_It's going to be okay Joy. Tell me what happened, I thought you were dead!" Said Max also scared and angry. Joycean opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly stopped as she saw something over Max's shoulder. Terror spread across her features as Max turned to see._

_There were two shots, and Joycean screamed. For a moment Lewicki was stunned into silence. He turned to Joycean, who was also stunned. She wasn't hurt, only paralyzed with fear. Lewicki put himself between Joycean and the man with the gun and turned towards him, hands in the air._

"_I...I can't believe I..." The man with the gun said, the barrel pointed up in the air. His appearance was haggard and disheveled, as though he had been living on the street for some time. He had a decent growth of beard peppered with grey and his natural sandy brown. His hair was short, but needed a haircut badly. He was wearing a dark hoodie, and sneakers that were badly falling apart._

"_HARRY?!" Joycean said when she finally returned to her right state of mind. "What in the HELL do you think you are doing?!"_

"_Joycean, he's got a gun don't provoke him!" Lewicki hissed at her so that Harry couldn't hear._

"_I came to find you! They said you were dead and I...I couldn't bear the thought of..." He couldn't finish as he approached them, lowering the gun so that it pointed at the ground._

_"Harry, put the gun down! Are you CRAZY?! You could KILL someone with that!" Joycean shouted, trying to get past Lewicki, who refused to let her._

"_Okay hold on. Let's just calm down..." Max tried to say before he was interrupted by Harry._

"_DON'T call me crazy Joycean! And don't tell me to CALM DOWN!" Harry yelled, crying as he waved the gun wildly. Both Max and Joycean backed up a little when he did so, frightened out of their wits. _

"_You don't show up to therapy, I hear you're DEAD, and you push me away every time I try to talk to you! I love you Joycean!"_

"_Harry..." Joycean moved past Lewicki, trying to approach him, but Harry raised the gun and his features turned to stone._

"_NO! No don't come near me. I loved you Joycean. And you wouldn't even LOOK at me!" Said Harry, his finger ready on the trigger, a mad look in his eye._

_Suddenly there was a crack like thunder, and Joycean staggered back, shock on her face before she crumpled to the ground. Both Harry and Max stared at the body, immobilized, and unable to utter a word._

"_I...I didn't...did I...?" Harry finally spoke as Max rushed to Joycean's side._

"_**I sat there with her as Harry took off. I stayed by her side until the paramedics showed up. She was dead almost instantaneously."**_

Lewicki finished his story with great effort. His tale was so emotional, that it seemed to sap all of the energy out of him, and tears were sliding down his face. Kate looked at Daniel, who had sat in his chair, transfixed by Lewicki's story. His face was a mask of stone, showing no emotion, but his eyes betrayed his feelings. Fear filled his gaze, fear for a loved one mixed with pain and regret. Kate had not been immune to Lewicki's hardship, but her years with the FBI had taught her to shield those emotions, especially to witnesses and suspects. Looking into Daniel's eyes, she nearly found herself undone by the raw power behind his eyes. And then he turned those eyes upon her.

For a moment in time, less than a second, Daniel let Kate see the person within. The pain, the guilt, the lost moments and dreams. He let her see the brilliance, and the fear. And hidden within was the emotion that he wouldn't let himself feel for her, or Lewicki. The emotion he denied.

For a moment, he opened to her, and she to him. She let him see the fear for his safety every time they had a case, the pain and confusion of her emotions. She let him see the hope, and the way she felt about him. She never wanted that moment to end, but it did, as she knew it had to. He turned away, and so did she.

* * *

Kate stood in the entry hall of Daniel's house as Daniel made tea. She had taken him and Lewicki home, and the car ride had been silent. In light of what had happened, she had managed to get her boss to let them go home for the night. There would be more questions tomorrow, but for tonight, they needed to rest. Lewicki had already gone to bed, and Daniel tried to busy himself so he didn't have to think. Or feel. Kate wandered into Daniel's study and watched him as he made the tea.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Daniel stopped what he was doing, and leaned on the counter, his back to her.

"For what?" He asked, not turning to face her.

"For everything." She said moving towards him. "I know how you feel Daniel..."

"No you don't Kate." He said, finally turning to face her. His face was a mask but she could feel the emotions seething within him. She came toward him, her tone and voice betraying her.

"You think I don't know what this is like? Nearly loosing someone you care about?! Daniel I feel...every time you go and do something risky on a case I..." She paused and looked him in the eye. "I could _never_ forgive myself if something happened to you."

Daniel stood and looked at Kate, emotions playing across his face. His hands were fists as he held his arm in the way he always did when he was upset.

"I...I can't...He could have..." He took a deep breath and let it out quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Kate noticed they were shaking. She tried to go to him, but as she took a step forward he took one back. Kate felt rejected somehow, even though she knew that it wasn't about her. She nodded, and walked out of the house, leaving Daniel alone. Or almost alone.

"**Way to go Doc. You just pushed away the one person who really understands you.**" Said the hallucinatory apparition of teenage Lewicki, standing next to Daniel.

"Leave me alone. I do want to deal with you right now. And Natalie understands me. Better than anyone." Daniel said, turning so that he couldn't see him.

"**Yeah, but she isn't exactly real dude. And you know it.**" Lewicki moved so that Daniel could see him. "**She is a real, flesh and blood woman, who knows you and accepts you. When you gonna wake up and smell reality?**"

"That's why I'm pushing her away."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning, Daniel awoke to the sound of a crash in the kitchen. Rushing downstairs with his trusty Chicago Cubs bat, he slowly approached the kitchen, ready for an intruder. He leapt around the corner with the bat raised ready to strike when he saw Lewicki standing over a broken plate with a dustpan in hand. Lewicki jumped and dropped the dustpan, grabbing his chest as the shards of broken plate clattered to the floor.

"Lewicki?! You scared the...what are you doing?!" Daniel asked as he lowered the bat.

"I'm making breakfast! What are _you_ doing?!" Lewicki said, picking the dustpan back up and gesturing at the bat with it. They stood silent for a moment before bursting out laughing at the shear absurdity of the situation. After they stopped laughing, Daniel helped Lewicki clean up the plate before sitting down at the counter as Lewicki continued to make breakfast.

"What are you making?" Asked Daniel, looking at Lewicki as he pulled some fruit out of the fridge.

"Fruit salad. It's easy." Lewicki said, setting the fruit down and pulling out the chopping board. Daniel said nothing for a moment, thinking of how to broach the troubling subject that had been on his mind for most of the night.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly as Lewicki chopped up the cantaloupe. He stopped choping and was silent for a moment before leaning against the counter and sighing.

"I...I didn't want to get you involved. I thought...I don't know what I thought." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He didn't look Daniel in the eye, instead looking down, and everywhere but at him.

"Lewicki you could have been killed. I...I don't know what I..." Daniel stopped mid sentence, rubbing his face with both hands, then covering his mouth with one. Lewicki finally looked at him, and understood.

Daniel couldn't say it, he was too much of an emotionally distant creature to give voice to his feelings, especially with Lewicki. But Lewicki knew now that Daniel had been frightened. He had feared for Lewicki, and had cared enough to let that fear through the emotional shield that usually was firmly in place between them.

Lewicki smiled sadly, and continued chopping fruit. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to get you involved. I should have come to you first. I know that now. I should have trusted you with this."

"Yeah well...we know now." Daniel said standing up. " I'm...gonna go get dressed before Kate get's here."

"That's probably a good idea." Lewicki said in an almost mocking tone. Daniel gave Lewicki a reproachful look, one he had seen time and again, and went up stairs to change.

After Daniel dressed, he stood in his room, looking in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable when he saw the teenage Lewicki walk into his view.

"**You know you really messed up this time Doc.**" The younger version of Lewicki told him, his arms crossed with a cocky look on his face. Daniel looked down at the kid with an superior expression.

"I don't need the advice of a fourteen year old hallucination on anything, thank you very much." Daniel said walking away from the mirror.

"**Yeah well if you didn't need me I wouldn't be here now would I?**" The young Lewicki said before leaving the room. Daniel heard a knock on the door and his stomach turned into knots. He felt bad about last night, and how Kate left. He opened his bedroom door and took a peek downstairs as Lewicki opened the door. Kate greeted Lewicki and walked into the entrance hall, looking as normal as ever. With some reservations, Daniel walked down the stairs, making note of when Kate saw him. She looked up at him and Daniel paused mid step, her gaze direct and serious. He continued down the stairs until he stood before her.

"Kate." He said, almost formally.

"Daniel." She said, mirroring his tone. Lewicki's gaze flicked back and forth between them.

"Uh...shall we go? I would kind of like to get this over and done with." Lewicki said, trying to break the obvious tention. Kate turned to Lewicki and gave him a sweet smile.

"Of course." She said, gesturing for him to go ahead out the door. Lewicki and Daniel grabbed their coats and in the case of Daniel, his briefcase, and walked out the door.

* * *

The following twelve hours passed at a grueling pace. Lewicki's time was taken up with more questioning, and giving a proper description of Harry, as well as paperwork and whatnot. Kate was business as usual, only with less than her usual teasing and humor, which began to irritate Daniel. They mainly spent their time trying to find Harry, and Cameron Martinez and James Hollander, the other two witnesses from the "Bloody 66" case. Reardon felt it might be a dead end, but Kate insisted, pointing out that even though Harry had killed Joycean, there might be more to Joycean's fears, and that they needed to cover the bases. They traveled to Doctor Johnson's office, but due to confidentiality, she could tell them nothing, and Daniel found nothing in Harry's file to offer any insight. Overall, it had been an horrible day for all parties. Kate drove Daniel and Lewicki home, and the car ride was awkward, with Kate saying nothing, and the silence was driving Daniel insane.

When she stopped the car outside the house, she cut the engine, surprising Daniel.

"Are you coming in?" Daniel asked, wondering why she would want to after the way she had treated him all day.

"Probert is working on tracking down the other witnesses tonight, and since the boss wants Lewicki under protection, I've been assigned." She looked at Daniel, and for the first time all day gave him a small smile. "I know you don't like strangers." Daniel was more than a little shocked, but didn't argue.

Lewicki was halfway up the stairs by the time Daniel stepped over the threshold. He didn't bother him, knowing how tiring the day must have been for him. He hung up his coat as Kate walked in, and he was reminded of the last time they had been alone in the house.

"Uh...The cubs are on tonight. We might still be able to catch the last few innings." He said, trying to dodge any subject involving the previous night. He walked into the living room and sat down, avoiding Kate's gaze. She hung up her coat and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, an uncomfortable two cushions of space between them. Daniel turned on the Cubs game, but found himself unable to concentrate on the screen, his mind and eyes wandering to the woman on the other end of the couch.

"You're not going to bring it up are you?" Kate asked suddenly, but Daniel was anticipating it.

"Nope." He said quite simply. A moment passed, neither looked at the other. Suddenly he turned to look at her. "Okay, I can't stand this. You have been distant from me all day. I know you're mad but c-can we just...just-"

"Move past this and never talk about it again? No Daniel. No we can't. I know you were upset, but that is no way to treat me." She said, anger laced in her voice. She then turned to look at him, and found herself caught in his gaze.

"I..." Daniel found the words caught in his throat. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to say a lot of things, but found himself unable to. He could only look at her, her face a little angry and hurt. Her eyes were the worst of all, unyielding, and Daniel felt she could see right through him, right into him. "I'm sorry." He said simply. For a moment Kate looked at him, searching for something in his eyes before turning away.

"Thank you." Kate said quietly. There was silence for a few moments, as they both gazed at the Cubs game, neither really paying attention, until the Umpire made a call that neither could ignore.

"Awww!" Both cried at the same time, Daniel throwing his hands up in the air, and Kate leaning forward.

"Bad call!" Kate said passionately gesturing at the television.

"I know! That umpire should be shot." Daniel said disgusted. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing.

The rest of the night, Daniel and Kate sat on the couch and watched the Cubs game. Unbeknownst to either, they had slowly moved closer to each other over time. When Kate finally noticed just how close Daniel was to her, he had already fallen asleep, his head back and his mouth slightly open. She smiled, blushing unknowingly as she watched him sleep. Half an hour later, Kate was sound asleep, her head on his shoulder, and his cheek on her forhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The sun rose slowly, casting long shadows that mingled and bordered the golden light of day. The house was quiet except for the occasional sounds of sleep. Deep breathing, the shifting of weight as someone moves, and every once in a while a small snore, followed by more readjusting. Kate and Daniel lay on the living room couch, Daniel sprawled across it, limbs flung about with no regard of comfort, and Kate, her head in the crook of his shoulder. Daniel shifted slightly, his left arm draping over her, his hand coming to rest on her hip. Kate had long since flung an arm over Daniel's chest, hugging him tightly as she hooked her left leg over Daniel's right.

They slept in this state for a few hours until the sun rose farther into the sky, and a ray of light crawled across Kate's face and reached her eyes. She shifted and made an unsatisfied noise, causing Daniel to stir. Kate opened one lazy eye and shut it again. Then both eyes flew open as the realization of the situation dawned upon her. '_Okay Kate. You're at Daniel's house. On Daniel's couch. On Daniel. Oh god.'_ Kate thought to herself, floundering for a logical step forward. She could smell his scent, feel the prickly bristles of his "not quite there" beard, hear his heartbeat, and feel the warmth of his hand on her hip. She was at a crossroads, either try to move without waking Daniel, or stay where she was, and cave to her hidden desires. Kate knew that the former was the more logical, rational, and noble of the two, but the latter was so appealing in that moment, that she chose to give in, and snuggled even closer to Daniel.

Daniel was in a similar predicament. He had awoken when Kate had, and upon finding himself in said situation, was similarly torn in two. _'Kate. There is a Kate next to me. Scratch that, _on_ me. What do I do?! Oh god.'_ At this point in time, Kate snuggled closer to him, and Daniel felt a tightness in his chest. He tried not to move, to breathe, to think even, but he was smarter than that and knew that was impossible. He could feel every inch of her, her cheek on his shoulder, her hand on his ribs, her thigh on his. He was in a paradox of epic proportions, with a feeling dangerously close to his heart saying yes, and his logic, skepticism, and stubborn will saying no. It would be so easy to move his hand up her side, to brush her hair away from her face and kiss her hairline. So easy...

"Kate?" Daniel asked, breaking free from fantasy, and back into reality.

"Yes Daniel?" Kate replied.

"What are we doing?" He asked simply, his expression almost one of shock.

"Lying on the couch." Kate said simply, her face similarly contorted as Daniel's.

"Ah." Daniel said in return. When neither of them moved, Kate took the reins of the conversation.

"So...are we just going to get up and pretend this never happened?" She asked him, still unmoving.

"Probably." He replied, unable to come up with a better answer.

"Pity." Kate said, her expression turning to one of mocking thoughtfulness.

With an alacrity that appeared almost anxious, both Daniel and Kate rose to a sitting position, blushing furiously. Neither could look at the other as Daniel mumbled something about breakfast and Lewicki, and Kate acquiesced, having no clue what he had said.

After a rather awkward breakfast later ( involving a silent and taciturn Daniel, a overly chatty and cheerful Kate, and a highly confused Lewicki ), Kate's phone rang as Daniel helped Lewicki clean up the plates.

"Moretti." Kate said, answering the phone as Daniel snuck a peek at her over his shoulder. There was a pause. "Alright. Hold him there, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and turned towards Daniel and Lewicki. "That was Probert. Harry was just picked up downtown. He had a nine mil on him."

* * *

"Look Harry, we have an eye witness who places you at the scene, a dead girl, and the gun we found on you. If we test that gun against the bullet found in Joyceans body, how much you want to bet we have a match." Kate told Harry, sitting in the FBI interrogation room, the camera rolling, with Daniel sitting behind the one way glass, listening and watching.

"I told you what happened! I pointed the gun at Joycean, I didn't mean to pull the trigger. I thought I didn't!" Harry was hysterical, crying and tugging at his hair, unable to sit still at all. Daniel was highly tempted to burst in and stop everything, but Reardon had been firm in her views on the subject.

"I just don't understand why we are putting this poor man through all this!" Daniel said to Probert, who stood next to him.

"Because he's a dangerous criminal who killed a girl. We just want to get the facts straight before we turn him over to the Chicago PD." He replied, feeling little to no distress at the handling of the mentally ill suspect.

"He's in hysterics for god's sake! He has type 1 bipolar, he's already gone into the mid-stage, push him much more and I don't know what he'll do!" Daniel pleaded, shooting to his feet. "Get Kate out of there. Let me talk to him. You'll get nothing of use from him in this state!" He gestured passionately at Harry, looking Probert in the eye. Daniel had never liked Probert. Something about the guy just unnerved him. Maybe it was because Probert struck him as the "follow orders and never question" type, maybe it was because he just rubbed him the wrong way. The only thing the two had an accord on was Kate. Probert was Kate's partner, it was his job to protect her, and Daniel trusted him with that. Probert looked at Daniel with a searching gaze.

"Fine." He said, knowing for a fact that interrogation was getting them nowhere. He strode over to the door and opened it, sticking his head in. "Kate. We need a word." Kate's eyebrows raised as she stood and entered the room. As soon as the door was closed, Daniel spoke.

"Kate, that man is a wreck. He's a type 1 Bipolar. He's gone into the mid-stage, he's going to be no use to you like that." Daniel said, trying to play more to her logical side than her emotional.

"Mid-stage?" Probert asked, his tone doubting the existence of such a thing.

"The mid-stage is when someone with Bipolar Disorder is both in a Hypermanic state and in a Depressed state at the same time." Kate said, both impressing Probert and Daniel. "I figured that regular interrogation wasn't going to work. Tag, you're in." She said, flashing Daniel a perfect smile.

Daniel thanked Kate as he entered the interrogation room. Harry was hugging his knees in his chair, rocking back and forth as he muttered incoherent babble. Daniel's sympathy was strong as he slowly sank into the chair opposite him.

"Harry, my name is Dr. Daniel Pierce. We're just going to talk a little okay?" He asked, hoping to reassure Harry. The effect was anticipated, though not desired.

"NO! I don't want to talk anymore! I told you everything! Why won't you leave me alone?!" He cried passionately, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Harry, I'm not here to ask questions. I've heard you're side of the story, I understand you were not at fault. I just want to talk about you." He said calmly, pulling out his reading glasses and putting them on.

"What about me?!" Harry yelled. Daniel knew he was starting to get angry now, and he was almost to the brink of violence. He worded his next sentence carefully.

"What do you want?" Daniel asked, keeping his tone sincere and kind.

"To get out of here, what do you think?!" Harry said, still angry, but levels less.

"No I mean, what do you want from life? To...have a good job, a family, friends. Because if we don't understand what happened, you're going to be locked up in a mental institution for a long time." Daniel said softly, a pleading nature to his voice. Harry sat silent for a moment, Daniel's words sinking in.

"I swear...I didn't mean to hurt Joycean. I...I just wanted to scare her. I _loved_ Joycean. She was...my world. But she didn't even know that I existed. I just wanted her to see me." He said, sobbing into his already filthy hoodie.

"Is that why you...left the blood in her apartment Harry? Did you want to get her attention?" Daniel asked carefully, not wanting to upset the boy more.

"What...what blood?" Harry asked, obviously confused.

"**He's innocent Doc. It's in his face. No way could this guy kill Joy.**" Fourteen year old Lewicki said, placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder and leaning on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked the young Max.

"What are _you_ talking about? What blood?" Harry asked, even more confused.

"**Come on Doc. Think! Use that brain old man. Connect the pieces.**" Young Lewicki then pointed at Harry and said "**He has no idea about the blood. Go to the source. Connect the dots.**"

Lewicki was gone as Daniel stood and left the room, telling Harry he could go as soon as they finished up some paperwork. He pulled open the door to the back room and entered, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Pierce but-" Probert began but Kate cut him off.

"Roger enough. The guy has been through hell, I'm not about to send him back into it. Daniel, I hope you got something worthwhile." She crossed her arms, looking intently at Daniel.

"I did, and I think I know who killed Joycean, Cameron, and James. But I need to be sure. I need you to drive me somewhere."

* * *

Daniel and Kate arrived at Joycean's apartment late in the afternoon, with the sun low in the sky. Daniel stepped out of the car and immediately headed towards the apartments, Kate trailing after him. The apartment it's self was still taped off, and Kate let Daniel inside with no hesitation. The blood in the shoddy apartment had long since been cleaned up, but the stains were still very apparent, and Daniel didn't need it to get what he needed. He stood in the middle of the room, looking for something he couldn't he couldn't quite see.

"**Don't just look Doc. Don't just see. Feel. What does this mess **_**feel**_** like to you?**" Lewicki asked, walking into the room leasurely.

"Controlled." Daniel said out loud.

"What?" Kate asked, confused. Daniel turned towards her and gestured wildly about the room.

"This mess, isn't just a mess. Really look. It's highly controlled." He pointed to the kitchen counter. "The way things are strewn about, the patterns of the blood, and everything else. Whoever did this was _not_ emotional, as you would expect with a mess like this." He stooped down and hovered over the stains all over the floor. "Who ever did this was cold, calculated, and meticulous. Clever enough to make it _look_ like a violent crime, but not invested enough to do it properly."

"You're saying that there is no way that Harry could have done this crime because-"

"Because the killer was devoid of emotion." Daniel said. "There is another killer, and now I know who it is. And I have a plan."

_**Thank you so much, to everyone who has read**_**Emotion**_** so far! I just hit the 1,000 views mark and am so excited! A big thank you to BiggerOnTheInside95, DHudson, EricTheRead, HannahbananaJane, Linna82, Neit Kitten, Nizuna Fujieda, OlatzAM, SnowballIV, TheInvisibleQuesion, Tom-Ato13, hamrensel, magicbanana123, semisqeetie50, babyscardinal, and msbookworm93.**_

_**A special shout out to Tea and a Notebook, who's Perception fics continue to inspire and delight me, and DaisyDay, my new friend, and another wonderful Perception author who gives me a standard to live up to. Thank you all!**_


End file.
